I Finally See You
by izzy0106
Summary: This is a love story of Ranma and Ryoga.  Both of them have been fearful martial artist but they have two weakness, their curse and their love lives find out how they got together. The story take place after the event of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

I finally see you

Chapter 1: Busy Mind

Every love story, always includes some sort of couple who fell in love with one another, whose, love break barriers and in the end they live happily ever after, but we never came to realize how hard can love be. Love is like a poison. When it hits you don't feel anything, but when it you see the effect growing, it feels like an unstoppable force leading you to an end you do not want, or probably do, but never saw it coming. Rivals Ranma and Ryoga have been men among men, proud fighters with a force to destroy enemies with superior strength and skill; however, both of them struggle for two things; their curse and love…

It was a summer morning. As usual, Ranma had woken up, getting ready for his casual morning workout with his dad, and even though Ranma knew his old man, Genma was a cheater and a liar and took advantage of its enemy's weaknesses, he could not ask for it any other way.

"Ready Ranma. Remember this is for the future of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. If you wish to become the heir of the school you must surpass my skills…I'll be waiting by the koi pond." Genma said his casually, leaving the room in which Ranma was sleeping.

At the koi pond Genma pushed his glasses up more towards his nose, making sure they wouldn't fall down. Genma, then with fluid movements prepared for battle with an empty hand wu-shu stance.

Ranma did not say a word, with his a serious look on his face he just went ahead and got ready with a regular stance, with one foot in front of the other, and with his right hand extended slightly, but also making sure his left hand was still close to him to make sure he could defend himself. Ranma gazes over his shoulder and realize her mother was walking along the hallway of their home, but when she realize her son was about to fight she stop immediately and sat down on the floor to see the fight.

"Ooohhhh Ranma you're so manly! I am so proud to be your mother!" Nodoka said with the most cheerful voice and with a tear in her right eye. Of course, Nodoka was happy to know her son had grown to be exactly what her expectation was: confident, noble, proud and above all manly; however, Nodoka was the only one who did not want to remember her "manly son" had slipped in to womanhood several times in front of her; however, the simple excuses that Ranma did not wanted to die committing seppuku was good enough for her.

Within a blink of an eye, Ranma charged his father; he raised his right arm, getting ready for a right hook. It was unlike Ranma to attack with such a hurry, and without some sort of strategy, even his father seemed puzzled by the way his son was about to face him. However, he did the only natural thing for a martial artist and just side stepped to avoid the punch. As Ranma's body passed by his father, Genma notice a small grin on his face; all of sudden Ranma's body seems to be falling as if somehow he tripped. '_No, it's a trap,' _Genma thought_._

Ranma used his momentum to launch himself into the air as if he was about to fall, but he was just using his momentum to twist his body and with his speed and strength, threw a kick with his left foot in which was meant to hit his father's body. At the same moment Genma noticed the combination his son just threw at him. '_Ranma, you are becoming a true martial artist. You are using my own reflex against me, to throw a kick on my blind side when least expected…well done Ranma, but not well enough!' _Genma's inner voice spoke out loudly from joy. Knowing all of those years spent training with Ranma were not in vain, but he could not let Ranma know about not yet. At the same moment he jumped as high as possible, but Ranma's left foot was already very close to hit him. Right as he jumped he noticed his ankle was caught by the kick. He lost control of his jump and was now about to hit the ground; when suddenly he noticed he stopped falling. Ranma had grabbed onto him and helped him get back into his feet. '_Who is this person, my real son would care less whether I fell or not_,' he thought. Genma recognized it was an unlikely behavior for his son. As he swept away the dirt on his clothes, he just managed to say one word.

"Thanks," Genma said confused.

"No problem old man. Looks like I won the battle," Ranma smiled at him.

"Son, I can only contain my happiness for so long. You have become strong; however, never let your guard down until the battle is over!" Genma yelled at Ranma as he moveed one hand on his back and reached for a cat.

Ranma noticed the cat and started yelling. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Genma took advantage and yelled "An Opening" as he punched his son with an upper cut, sending him flying. Nodoka simply placed one hand on her mouth, impressed over the style of fighting of her son and her husband, but there was something troubling her.

"Now dear there is something I been wanted to ask you. Why is Ranma afraid of cats? It does not seem manly to be scared of such small animal," Nodoka enquired sweatly.

Genma, surprised by the question said. "Oh yeah, well you see…"

Nodoka quickly reached for her katana and approached her husband. "You're lying!" She shouted.

"Now hold on a second dear," said Genma nervously, and then decides to make a run for it.

"Get back here, Genma!" Nodoka yelled.

"Sorry honey gotta keep training our boy!" Genma cries over the sound of her wife yelling.

Ranma was flying through the air. '_Why that dirty old man, he'll regret this,' _he thought to himself. Now he was just waiting to hit the ground, still a little dazed from the unexpected upper cut. Ranma was still unclear how close he was to hitting the ground when all of sudden he crashed on Ryoga's head. Ryoga and Ranma passed out, but Ranma quickly regained conscious and saw Ryoga on the floor, knocked out.

"Man, I didn't even hit him that hard," Ranma said, rubbing the back of his head, "Well I guess I better get him off the floor I'm such a noble person." He dragged Ryoga's body to the usual open lot. As much trouble Ryoga might be, he was still his closest friend. It was only humane of him to set up the tent for Ryoga as well as light some fire, after all he was pretty much around for good or bad, even after the small incident with her mirror twin. Ranma though for a second there Ryoga might kill him for real, but for some reason Ryoga never brought it up.

Unclear, still a little dizzy, Ryoga woke up inside his tent_. 'What is going on? Where am I? Oh right that damn Saotome. Wait how did I get here?' _Ryoga got up and left the tent. It was still pretty early, the sun made him a little blind, and then he realized there was someone sitting by a fire. '_Is that Ranma? What is he doing here?_'Ryoga though quickly. "Oh crap!" Ryoga said out loud.

"This can't be happening; I thought for sure the mark was gone," saying out loud closing his eyes tightly, almost believing by doing so he would wake up from a dream.

"Yo Ryoga, I see you finally woke up," Ranma said a little cheered up, but still Ranma was concern on what Ryoga was saying. It did not make any sense to him.

"Ranma, you know I don't love you. Just go back to the Tendo's. I'm sure they'll never find out about your secret, and try to move on without me," Ryoga said angrily, while looking away from Ranma.

"Don't love you, Hey what the hell are you talking about, P-Chan?" Ranma said as he quickly got up, and approached Ryoga and hit him on the head.

"You mean you don't remember? ..._maybe the magic of the rod must have erased his memories and now he think I'm the one he loves_." Ryoga just whispered to himself.

"Is there something I should know Ryoga?" Ranma quickly grabbed Ryoga's collar and pulled him closer, Ranma noticed the scary cat inside Ryoga and he was now about to punch him out cold, until he just decided to let go. "I didn't come here to fight; instead I came here to ask you a favor."

"A favor? Last time I checked you didn't come to me to ask me a favor; you just landed on top of my head, you big jerk!" Ryoga yelled out loud pointing out the huge bump on his head.

"Sorry about that, just Pops sent me flying while we were training," Ranma paused for a second; both of them didn't said a word, it was surprising that neither of them started to fight again. "Anyways, I came here to ask you if you wanted to come train with me on the mountains," Ranma said finally just to break the ice between them.

"Sorry Saotome, I'm a lone wolf. I don't do training partners. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get to the Tendo dojo," Ryoga said not looking at Ranma, reaching for his bag.

"Don't bother. The Tendo's went on a week's vacation. Something about a lottery ticket Akane won on a carnival," Ranma said, not looking directly at Ryoga. He just was trying to stop the martial artist from leaving.

"Oh yeah? … Then why didn't you go, Ranma?" Ryoga turned back and rose one eyebrow guessing that Ranma was just lying and he did not want him to see Akane, but he was not about to be played by Ranma like he usually does.

"Two simple reasons," Ranma said boldly, not meeting Ryoga's glare. "One, I don't live with the Tendo's anymore and two, I've got too much going on my mind to focus on field trips. I need to train!"

"Wait a minute…since when did you move out of the Tendo's?" Ryoga finally sat down on the floor in front of Ranma, with a most confused expression he had.

"After Shampoo and the others destroyed my house trying to retrieve a small medicine case my mom wanted me to give to Akane. With the insurance money along with the donations the girls gathered, we were able to rebuild our home," Ranma explained to Ryoga. With a smile he showed him some of the pictures of the home before being repaired. Both of them laughed about it. In some pictures they would try to guess who did the damage. For an instant, Ryoga behaved like a real friend and played along with Ranma.

"Well at least your home is all fixed now. So anyways, why didn't you want to go with the Tendo's? I mean it doesn't seem like you to leave a vacation just to train. Is there something wrong? Not that I care of course!" Ryoga reminded himself that Ranma was still very much his enemy and he still needed some payback to get done with.

"Hm!" Ranma ignored Ryoga's last statement; turned his head away from him and continued talking. "I just need some time to get my head clear. Too much going on in my mind and what better way than training," Ranma finally explained to Ryoga.

Knowing Ryoga pretty well, Ranma knew his answer would be no, but still he could make sure to change his mind. As a martial artist Ranma was familiar with exploiting enemies' weaknesses and there were several Ryoga had, but they had to be used at the right moment.

"Ryoga how about if I make you a deal," Ranma finally decided to make eye contact to Ryoga.

"I'll do it," Ryoga interrupted.

"Wait I haven't even explain my deal."

"You don't have to; I know you're going to use the Akari as bait, knowing I can't seem to be able to guide myself to meet her in anyplace. You were going to offer yourself to guide me on every date," Ryoga said, closing his eyes and picturing Ranma dragging him all across the road just so he could meet with his date.

"How d..did y….you…" Ranma couldn't complete his words; of course it seemed really strange for the person who had the worst sense of direction would be able to break down Ranma's plan without mistake.

"Ranma, I've known you for quite a long time now so, I know when you're going to use one of my so-called 'weaknesses,' against me. I'm not an idiot you know!" Ryoga stared directly at Ranma.

"'Not an idiot' he says," Ranma sighed

"Did you come here to offend me or to ask me to train with you?" Ryoga hit Ranma on the back of his head. "Well? Let's go!" Ryoga said. Ranma nodded and both of them headed to Ranma's place to pick up his backpack for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Girl in Ryoga's Life

"Oh Ranma you're back. Where is your father?" Nodoka greeted Ranma as they walked in to his new home. Nodoka, of course, noticed automatically the absence of her beloved husband.

"I don't kno haven't sen Pops since this morning. But hey, I don't think you have met my best friend Ryoga," Ranma pointed at Ryoga as he was taking off his shoes and left Ryoga at the entrance with his mom, while he headed to his room to pack his things up.

"Oh Ryoga? I've heard so many good things about you; you must be a really close friend of Ranma. He never stops talking about you, and he keeps mentioning how strong of a martial artist you are." Nodoka kept talking while guiding Ryoga inside her home and into the living room. It was obvious that Nodoka knew of Ryoga's "problem," so, she made sure to hold his hand on the way to the living room.

"Take a seat," Nodoka pointed at the sofa in the living room.

"Thank you. And I wouldn't say we are best friends, more like martial artist rivals," Ryoga corrected Nodoka from making the earlier mistake with Ranma.

"If you are so much of his rival, then why are you going on a training trip with him?" Nodoka asked nicely.

"Well you see…" Ryoga could not finish talking, when he noticed Ranma staring at him across the living room.

"Ready to gom P-chan?" Ranma asked with an angry looking at Ryoga.

'_Man what is wrong with him?_' Ryoga thought immediately; he knew Ranma was a person with a tremendous calm. It really took a whole lot to get him angry.

"Now Ranma I was talking to your friend Ryoga. There is no need to get mad; I am not trying to stop you guys from training," Nodoka smiled at her son. She got up and approacheed Ranma and with one hand she gently rubbed his shoulder. "After all you are going to be the heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

"Yeah you're rit…" Ranma just sighed. '_Sometimes it seems that's all she cares about,_' Ranma thought.

"So Ranma, let's go already, otherwise it will be kinda late when we get to the mountains and I don't plan to set up camp in the dark," Ryoga said getting up and reaching for his bag. Ryoga knew there was something else going on with Ranma, and for some reason Ryoga felt staying any longer in his house would only make things even more complicated.

"Okay, but you lead the way!" Ranma smiled at him, then he turned around and kissed his mom on the cheek, "Mom, I will be gone for some time; don't worry, we will be fine." With that Ranma decided to start walking ahead of Ryoga.

"Wait for me Ranma!" Ryoga quickly ran after Ranma. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Saotome," he bowed quickly and ran after Ranma.

"Take care, boys!" That was the last thing Nodoka said.

On the way to the mountains3 Ryoga and Ranma walked for hours; they were walking by the wilderness and the sun was setting already; however both, of them were quiet throughout the whole trip, but for some reason Ranma did not wanted to look directly at Ryoga. This, of course, bothered Ryoga a lot. He knew something was wrong with Ranma; still he couldn't seem to think of anything to say to start a conversation.

"So Ranma, where do you wanna set up?" Ryoga asked, laughing for no reason.

"Don't care. After all I'm following you!" Ranma quickly pointed at him, still not meeting his eyes.

"YOU ARE?" Ryoga quickly realized he just gotten lost with Ranma. They had been walking for hours. With Ryoga's sense of direction, it would take weeks before they would get back to the dojo.

"Don't worry, we will be fine. Plus whenever you get lost, you seem to visit the perfect places to train in," Ranma quickly smiled at him.

"Listen to yourself Saotome, how can you be so calm? I mean I can take care of myself, but I don't think you ever ran out of food in the middle of the wilderness." Ryoga quickly grabbed Ranma by the shoulder.

"For being my rival you sure do worry too much for me Ryoga," Ranma replied back, but he knew what he just said could be misinterpreted. "So why don't we just set up camp and we'll worry about it tomorrow. After all, we came here to train, didn't we?" Ranma just crossed his arm and started walking ahead, looking for a good spot to camp.

Ryoga did not say one more word for the rest of the day; he just followed Ranma through the forest. When Ranma decided to set up camp, Ryoga quickly set up his tent and helped Ranma to start the fire. The weather was pretty cool during the day, but at night it could get pretty chilly in Japan, especially if one was in the middle of nowhere; however, it did not seem to bother the two martial artists at all. Both of them were sleeping in their own tents peacefully. After a good night of sleep, Ryoga woke up, he was used to waking up early since he usually liked to wake up before the sun would come out. It was a habit he had when he was out during training.

"Ahhhhh. Man, I slept like a brick," Ryoga yawned loudly. He noticed something else; Ranma's tent was already taken down and set aside, along with its back pack. "Where could Ranma have gone this early? He usually likes to sleep pretty late," Ryoga said. That did not bother Ryoga one bit, he just went ahead and tried to find a river in which to shower. It was clear a river was nearby since he could hear water running.

As he walked to the river, he noticed a figure on top of a huge rock on the middle of the river. As quickly as he could, he hid behind a bush, but he wanted to know who was on that rock. With a little effort Ryoga managed to see there was someone about to bathe in the river; he could see how slowly the figure of the body started to undress, but being a teenage boy he could not manage to stop, but to keep looking meant going against his morals. It was still pretty early so it was still a little dark outside, but with just little light he could manage to notice the body was that of a girl. Two thoughts ran through his head: either stop looking and walk away or just keep looking out of curiosity. Still, he could not avoid having his nose bleed, with all of the excitement Ryoga could see how slowly the body started to undress, and she was taking her time. As if knowing she was being watched she turned. Now Ryoga was only seeing her back, but the girl was carefully taking her shirt off. Slowly the shirt fell over her shoulder, it was then in the same instant Ryoga noticed the perfection in that girl. She was short and, skinny, with wide hips. Her figure was nonetheless perfect, and her pale white skin reflected perfectly the little light in the area, just enough to make Ryoga go wild. '_Wow she is beautiful,_' Ryoga thought. Although he knew it was wrong to spy on a girl, he could not help notice the grace in her movements. _'Man, I need to stop this; I must be a gentleman.' _However, it was too late for the martial artist; he was dumbstruck by the beauty of the unknown girl. Ryoga lost track of time and realized the sun was about to come out. The girl was now sitting, trying to remove her pants, slowly, one leg at the time. Finally she was completely naked, but she did not dive into the river. Instead, she was standing on top of the rock feeling the sun's rays reflecting off her skin.

Ryoga could not move; he keep admiring the girl from afar. It was then when a spider dropped in front of him. "AAAHHHH!" Ryoga screamed at the top of his lungs. Then when the girl turned around and saw Ryoga running and screaming towards the river; carelessly he kept running until he tripped on a rock and fell in the river. Still confused about what had happened, she saw a small piglet coming out from the river and running away into the forest. "Was that Ryoga?" The mysterious girl said to herself; who turned out to be Ranma in his female form.

Ryoga keep running aimlessly, he just wanted to get away by running as fast as possible back to his camp area. The shame was enormous, '_she probably thinks I'm some sort of Peeping Tom. I'M AN IDIOT, AN IDIOT, AN IDIOT_…" His thoughts were overwhelming, but finally after two hours of running in circles, he managed to find his tent. Even in his pig form Ryoga knew how to move around his back pack. As fast as possible he reached for his thermo which he prepared with hot water every morning before leaving his tent, it was obvious to Ryoga Ranma was still gone which was good news for him.

'_Yes! All I have to do is pour hot water on myself and I will be a man again.' _Ryoga thought happily. That is until he heard someone coming, for Ryoga he knew when someone was getting close to him in his pig form meant only danger; he had been the victim of several attacks from strangers trying to eat him. '_Come on almost got it.' _Ryoga kept trying to open his thermo to splash himself, until he finally succeeded. At the same instant Ranma came out of a bush.

"Yo Ryoga! Finally I found…hey what are you doing?" Ranma looked at Ryoga, confused. Ranma was still a girl, and she was carrying some firewood on her hands, along with a bag full of fish she captured earlier.

"Just training, haven't done anything else," the young martial artist nervously responded. Ryoga did not wanted Ranma know he was spying on a girl earlier. However, the young teen aged boy notice Ranma was in his female form. '_Was the girl Ranma the whole time? Nah! It can't be her._' Ryoga thought. Also Ryoga did not realize the fact that steam was coming off of his body from the hot water, which Ranma thought was strange.

"Ahuh?" Ranma responded, "Well never mind, that how about if we first eat breakfast and then we start training?" Ranma ask Ryoga, still she kept staring at Ryoga with a suspicious eyes.

"Oh great! So how long do you think is gonna take you to finish cooking?" Ryoga ask Ranma, while he approached her and takes the fire wood from her. He was about to start the fire.

"Finish cooking? What do you think I'm going to cook for you?" Ranma responded a little annoyed.

"The last time we stayed together, you prepared this great miso soup, which by the way it could be an evenly match to Kasumi's flavor." Ryoga stated quickly, not realizing Ranma did not recall the koi rod incident.

"Stay together, what are you talking about? When have you and I gone camping together?" Ranma was now curious and she wanted answers.

"Hahahaha! Did I said that? Um, I mean since you are a girl half the time it only will be right if you cook for me, ya know," Ryoga was now nervous; he did not know what to do or say.

Ranma was quiet, she just decided to ignore Ryoga and continue trying to set up the fire. '_That jerk! Who the hell does he think I am…Cooking for him yeah right, not even in his wildest dreams! Now Ranma, he did agree to come and train with you, and he already likes your cooking even tho I don't remember cooking for him? Augh! Why should I care if he likes my cooking? Man I really need to train!' _Ranma knew she was not able to think clearly anymore, her thoughts were always contradicting one another; sometimes it was difficult for the young martial artist to keep sane. However, she knew she had to fix things with Ryoga; after all he was only trying to help.

"How about this Ryoga, I cook breakfast and you cook dinner?" Ranma finally said, trying to break the ice between them.

"Are you feeling alright Saotome?" Ryoga responded, surprised by the question.

"No Ryoga I am not alright," Ranma sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

The following is a fan fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko. Please support the Official release.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Clearing My Thoughts

Breakfast was almost ready; Ryoga finished cooking the fish, while Ranma's miso soup still needed some time to cook. Both martial artists were ready to sit down stuff their faces. After all the excitement on who should be the one cooking; Ryoga finally came up with something both could agree on.

"Okay fine!" Ranma just threw her arms in the air. '_He wants both of us to cook, man! And I just wanted to laid back and make him do everything for once_.' Ranma was a little disappointed after Ryoga proposed that both of them cook at same time.

"I knew you would see it my way," Ryoga smiled back. '_Ha! Saotome you think I'm a fool, but no Ryoga Hibiki can see through you._' Ryoga knew his day was getting a good start, all he wanted now was to beat Ranma in a duel and his day would be complete, and there was plenty of daylight left.

Although both martial artists were making their own part of breakfast, Ryoga could not stop shaking the feeling that something was wrong with Ranma. Throughout the whole journey Ranma had been letting himself get pushed over by Ryoga; however, he knew after a good sparing section with Ranma he could finally start talking. However there was something even more important that Ryoga was worried about, and he needed answers immediately.

"Yo Ranma!" Ryoga said. This made the petit redhead jump a little, causing her to lose her train of thought.

"What's up?" Ranma, a little mad, responded, but still she did not take her eyes off her miso.

"Well is just that you forgot to make some rice for our breakfast, and I just wanna know if you plan to make any?" Ryoga asked a nervously. It was difficult enough for Ryoga to treat Ranma the same way in her female form. According to Ryoga, a woman should know how to cook and clean; but Ranma was a guy and he knew how to do this, and he was really good at it.

"Sure, pal. Listen, I'll be right back. Just wait here. I'm gonna go buy some rice at the grocery store that is just around the corner, okay?" Ranma's sarcasm was confusing Ryoga. He was not the type of person who could deal with a sarcasm really well.

"Are you sure there is a store around here? I mean we are pretty much in the middle of nowhere." Ryoga responded still a little curious.

"You're hopeless, Ryoga." Ranma sighed and gave up on him. "Just go get the plates so we can start eating." Ranma pointed to his backpack.

_'Well at least I tried,'_ Ryoga thought to himself, _'but still how could he not expected to pack some rice, I mean after all Ranma is usually the one who chugs himself with it.' _Ryoga kept thinking while he was going through Ranma's backpack that is until he found something very interesting.

"Is this the class picture we took when we were in class back in that all boys' school?" Ryoga said to himself, but it was loud enough for Ranma to hear Ryoga. Ryoga's eyes widened, surprised to even know there was a picture in the first place. He could see how Ranma was leaning on his right shoulder and held a peace sign on the other. He remembered the teacher yelling at him for doing that in while taking the picture.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Ranma got up and rushed to get the picture back from Ryoga. "Give me that!" Ranma ordered Ryoga, but he wasn't letting have it just yet. Ryoga knew Ranma in her girl form was much shorter than him, and he was going to take advantage of that.

"Aw come on Ranma, it's just a school picture back when we were kids, no big deal," Ryoga kept teasing Ranma; while Ranma kept hand fighting him to get the picture back. "Oh look you actually kinda look like a girl even back there." Ryoga last comments made the redhead stop fighting, which surprised Ryoga.

'_This is going to take some time, better put the fire down. Don't want my miso soup to get burn because of this idiot_!' Ranma quickly thought to herself. Without a word, she stopped trying to snatch the picture back and walked calmly to the fire. With a single motion, she picked up her miso soup pot and kicked sand around the fire, which caused it to be extinguished. '_What is that idiot doing now_?' Ryoga though, confused.

"That is Ryoga, if you're looking for a fight, then a fight you will get!" Ranma stated looking at Ryoga with his casual cocky stare, and got in her _by-jong or "ready stance."_

"Oh so you wanna fight eh? Well Ranma I was going to save that after we ate, but if it means beating you to a bloody pulp, then breakfast can wait." Ryoga laughed while he slipped the picture into his shirt. Ryoga put his arms up; he never bothered to go in a stance. Sure he was a martial artist, but his style never require any type of stance, most of his fights won were because of his brute strength and a couple of combination move he always picked up during training.

Both martial artists were looking each other dead in the eyes. The intense battle aura was so strong that it became visible; a red like cloud cover their bodies; it was almost if they got caught on fire. Within a second Ryoga quickly ran towards Ranma, he was about to go for a direct punch to Ranma's face, but Ranma knew better. With the help of the incredible speed she gained in her female form; she used her right hand to block Ryoga's fist by re-guiding his fist away, but in the same instant she went for a right heel kick towards Ryoga's right knee. '_Crap_!" Ryoga reacted. The heel did not cause too much damage to his knee, but it made Ryoga immediately move his right knee back and up in the air, just to make sure he would not suffer any more damage. Now Ryoga's balance was on his left leg, which Ranma knew she could use to her advantage. Still following on Ryoga's momentum, she threw a hang maker with her left hand which was meant to hit Ryoga on his jaw. '_Game over!' _ The red head thought happily to herself that is until Ryoga's left hand blocked Ranma's hang maker.

'_Good_ _blocking combination, but I still have the upper hand,_' Ryoga laughed to himself. With his brutal strength, Ryoga quickly closed his hand, which trapped Ranma's fist, and with all his strength he started to tighten his grip on her fist, causing her to almost bend down on her knees.

"Why you dirty pig!" Ranma was furious now, she quickly hit Ryoga's cleft gate pressure point, which caused Ryoga to let go of her hand because of the pain. '_Ha! I got him that should at least buy me about 15 seconds before he can recover from my attack.' _Ranma just held her hand, she knew he did not fracture any bones, but still Ryoga had an incredible strength.

"Since when do you know pressure points Ranma?" Ryoga was puzzled, it was unnatural for Ranma to use pressure points at all; he was always looking for a fair and a lasting fight.

"Ryoga you will be amazed the type of stuff I been through with Happosai; that old pervert has attacked me with pressure points so many times that it is only natural to memorize some of them," Ranma quickly smiled at his opponent.

Now Ryoga was getting on a horse stance, his red battle aura turned into a dark cloud. 'That _black could it could only mean one thing. He is going to use the Lion's Roar, CRAP!_' Ranma thought immediately. "Ryoga don't do it, the pressure point I hit could be completely destroy your left hand, if you use any chi based attacks." Ranma held up both of her hands close to her mouth so it would make her voice a little higher. After all, when Ryoga was going to use the Lion's Roar, he lost his will to live and wouldn't listen to his surroundings.

Ryoga heard the message. Out of nowhere his black cloud turned back into the red fury battle aura. "You can't be serious!" Ryoga exclaimed; he never thought a pressure point attack meant such danger for martial artists who constantly used chi based attacks.

"I know it sounds crazy, but trust me been there done that; however, in my case since my chi did not carry a lot of energy, the damage was not on a major scale," Ranma yelled. She was getting worried already, she sure though Ryoga was a thickhead and annoying, but he never wished suffering upon anyone, especially Ryoga.

"Alright Ranma then, we are doing this the old fashioned way, no chi attack and no pressure points only our martial arts skills." Ryoga was not taking Ranma's story seriously, but he sure got the message pretty clear.

"Alright piggy you asked for it!" Ranma smiled back. She was charging Ryoga, but before that Ranma took a knee on the ground and grabbed a fistful of grass.

"Come at me sissy!" Ryoga yelled on top of his lungs.

Before Ryoga could manage to react, the petit redhead was already close to him, with slight hand motion she threw the grass she pick up earlier right into Ryoga's face. Taking advantage of the small distraction, Ranma went for an upper cut; however, Ryoga was already familiar with Ranma's style of fighting. He quickly leaned back and saw the fist completely miss. Ryoga had now seen an opening, with all his strength he quickly went ahead for a right kick. However, Ranma was already prepared for such attack. She raised her left knee high enough to block the incoming kick. '_Never thought learning Muay Thai would be helpful someday_.' Ranma though happily. Nonetheless Ryoga recognized the style of fighting Ranma was pulling off and he was already familiar with the basics of that style. If both of their sheens were to connect, it could break their tibias. It was impossible to stop the right kick, Ryoga's momentum was too great, but in order to not damage his bone or Ranma's, he quickly twisted his ankle towards the ground. This allowed his right kick to lose some momentum and making the point of impact spread around the gastrocnemius muscle and the soleus muscle, but even after losing some momentum, Ryoga felt a lot of pressure in his fibula.

"An opening!" Ranma yelled. At the moment of impact, Ranma noticed Ryoga was distracted, and his right side of his jaw was completely open. Ranma quickly hit his right cheek with a right jab. Ryoga stumbled backwards, but Ranma was not done with him just yet. She threw another quick left jab. Ryoga tried to defend himself by a right hook, but Ranma just leaned back a little and let the right hook miss. '_You are done for, Ryoga_,' Ranma though happily. With both of the palm of her hands, Ranma hit Ryoga's temple. Ryoga was now dazed, his ears were ringing loudly, and he could not make any sounds. '_What the heck…what's hitting me?_' Ryoga could not think at all, he just felt punches everywhere on his body. Ranma was using his special technique, Roasting Chestnuts in Open Fire. This technique that use tremendous amount of stamina and speed in order to throw twenty punches in less than a second. Even Wing Chun masters feared Ranma's speed and reaction time. Ranma knew sixty punches would be enough to finish Ryoga up without any injuries, but just to add a final touch, right after the sixty punches Ranma threw a heel kick to Ryoga's stomach, which sent Ryoga flying backwards.

"Danm it Ryoga…It's getting more and more difficult to defeat you." Ranma could not talk that much, she needed to catch her breath, after all her heart level went high enough to cause a heart attack, there was always a drawback for any type of technique and Ranma faced the possibility of going into cardiac arrest because of the amount of blood she forced her heart to pump. Luckily for her, she was young and her heart was still able to handle such effort.

"I'm…I'm not done," Ryoga said, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god! What are you made of? Screw this; I'm going to start eating, I don't have enough energy," Ranma replied in surprise. She was expecting Ryoga to be unconscious for some time.

"Stop right there Ranma, I'm not done talking to you!" Ryoga said as he quickly got up with all of his energy left and ran towards Ranma, grabbed onto Ranma's shoulder and turned her around. But something unexpected happened to Ryoga. As he was turning her, he noticed Ranma's shirt started to rip apart. '_Uh oh_!' Ryoga thought immediately, as he caught a quick glimpse of her breast. Then all of a sudden he felt Ranma's palm connecting with his cheek. What Ranma fail to realize was the small tear in her shirt because of the right hook Ryoga threw earlier. Also when she was using her special technique, the silk of her shirt was being stretched and worn out.

"You pig, every time you and I fight, you always rip my shirts. You are nothing more than a pervert," Ranma shouted as she slapped Ryoga with all her strength, but at the same time with her other hand cover her breast.

Ryoga was going down, all he could managed to hear before passing out was, "'You always rip my shirts.'" When Ryoga hit the floor he only managed to make a quick smile. 'Sorry Ranma it was an accident." Ryoga said softly, before passing out. However, it was more of a whisper and Ranma did not hear the apology.

Four hours passed by and Ryoga was still out. Though Ranma did not have a watch on him, he knew it was late already, probably between 2:00 or 3:00 in the afternoon. However, it was not the time the young martial artist was worried about, but the fact his friend had been unconscious for such a long time. Ranma decided to wake him up. As she approached him, she noticed the thick sweat smell, it was strong enough to cause Ranma to back up a little. '_Is he dead? Man he sure smells like it_," Ranma thought.

"Ryoga, Ryoga, wake up, wake up man. RYOGA WAKE UP!" Ranma yelled on top of his lungs, as he was shaking him violently.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" Ryoga yelled back. Ranma quickly ignored the question and walked back to the camp fire, coming back to Ryoga with an already warm bowl of rice.

"Want some rice?" Ranma said. Ryoga accepted the bowl and Ranma decided to sit in the ground with Ryoga.

"Thanks, is that a new shirt?" Ryoga replied, but also realizing at the same instant, Ranma had turn back into his male form and was now wearing a different shirt. He was wearing a white Chinese style shirt with short sleeves.

"Yeah, there is this new store by my house; they sell really good Chinese sculptures and clothing too. You should stop by and one day maybe you can buy another shirt, instead of always wearing that ugly yellow shirt you always have on." Ranma said, as he was pointing out Ryoga's shirt. Ryoga's shirt was completely cover in dirt and sweat from their earlier fight.

"In case you don't know, Ranma, this shirt was given to me by Chinese monks," Ryoga said as he remembered everything. After falling in the curse springs in Jusenkyo, Ryoga wondered around quite a long time, but about two weeks after the incident. Ryoga ran out of water and food; he was lost in the mountains. It was clear there was no civilization in sight; he thought he was doomed, until he saw a group of travelling Chinese monks. The monks were kind enough to teach him a few survival skills and some self defense moves in case he was attacked by strangers. And if that was not enough, they gave him clothes. Ryoga consider those clothes a treasure.

"Really? Well maybe one day you can tell me the whole story," Ranma smiled.

"Ok Ranma spit it." Ryoga replied back making eye contact to Ranma. "You did not wake me up just to give me food and talk about clothes, tell me what you really woke me up for?"

"Okay, but promise me what I'm about to tell you will only be between you and me," Ranma said. Ryoga could hear the concern in his voice.

"Okay. I promise," Ryoga said honestly.

"Well is just, I'm feeling really confused, Ryoga," Ranma sighed.

"Confused? How?" Ryoga responded. He was not sure how to respond. Ranma was not usually the type of person who is confused about anything. He always looked confident, cocky at times, but never confused.

"Well Ryoga is just, recently I realize the things I enjoy are considered girly." Ranma responded to Ryoga's question.

"Hahahaha…" Ryoga laughed, but then paused, realizing Ranma was not laughing with him. "Are you serious?"

"Mhum. Ryoga, when I got the curse, I hated my body. I did not even want to look at myself when I was a girl. However, afterwards I started to feel comfortable with it, but recently I am beginning to like girly stuff; you know clothes, sweets and even some romantic movies. Tell me, Ryoga, how do you feel when you turn into a pig?" Ranma asked Ryoga.

The question caught him by surprise. "Well I don't know, what kinda of question is that anyways?" Ryoga responded. He was getting a little embarrassed for the sudden talk about feelings.

"I just think it is my curse that is doing these changes on me," Ranma said, He could feel started to feel his cheeks to warm up. It was really embarrassing for him to share such things with his so-called rival. "Do you feel comfortable getting picked up and be fed by Akane?" Ranma asked after couple moments of silence.

The sudden surge of anger came over Ryoga, but he then realized Ranma was not trying to offend him. "Well it's just that, I'm always by myself, and it feels great to know there is someone out there who wants to see me." Ryoga said as he blushed. "Akane is nice to me, even in my pig form. That is why I felt uncomfortable talking to Akari. I felt as if I was back stabbing Akane," Ryoga said.

"So that's why you wanted to carry a picture of both of them?" Ranma asked.

"Hey don't think I'm some sort of a scumbag, I already gave the picture of Akane back to Nabiki," Ryoga replied to Ranma's question, knowing in any instant he might charge him if he did not said the right things. After all being Akane's fiancé, he had a duty to defend her.

"I really don't care, Ryoga," Ranma said dryly.

Ryoga almost dropped his bowl of rice for the mere shock. "Bu…but…but you said you loved her back in China and always fought me every time you found out I was sleeping in her bed, or how about the times you pretended to be my sister, or fiancé just to sabotage my dates with her?" Ryoga said. He could not think of a logical reason for Ranma to suddenly lose interest in Akane.

"Ryoga right after the first failed wedding attempt, Akane ask me if I loved her." Ranma paused for a little.

"And?" Ryoga asked; he wanted to know why the sudden change in Ranma's heart.

"Well, I told her no, don't get me wrong. I do worry about her, and I do care about her, but I don't love her, Ryoga." Ranma said, looking away from Ryoga. He felt embarrassed and as well, a coward.

"You're lying, how could you not love her? She is sweet, friendly and loving. She has tried her best to change for you," Ryoga said. He placed his bowl on the ground and was now grabbing onto Ranma's shoulders, shaking him violently.

"I guess you would know about lying eh? Ryoga?" Ranma replied angrily. With both of his hand he pushed Ryoga's arms away.

"What does that mean? Saotome, don't change the topic on me," Ryoga, said as he got up and was looking down on Ranma.

Ranma stood up too. "Ryoga, you always told Akane she was a great cook, you always told her how pretty she was, you always told her how nice she was. Well Ryoga you know damn well all of that is a lie. Hell I am a better cook than her, I am much prettier than her in my female form, and definitely I have been nicer to you than her, and if you're too thick headed to even realize that I don't wanna talk to you." Ranma said out loud to Ryoga. Ranma looked at Ryoga for a second, waiting for some sort of response, but he could see that Ryoga had nothing to say. After couple seconds, he decided to walk way and left Ryoga standing there. Ryoga felt bad for no reason.

"Wait Ranma, where are you going?" Ryoga asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ranma said. He started walking away; Ryoga saw him walking aimlessly towards the woods.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took long to upload chapter 3. College has been keeping me busy, hope you guys enjoy the story. You are welcome to comment and rate, but doesn't really matter. Thank you.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Why Are You So Angry?

After Ranma left, Ryoga sat right next to the campfire, and watched the smoke coming from the already extinguished fire and tried to think about the incident. '_Did I say something wrong?_' Ryoga thought. He was puzzled by Ranma's reaction. '_Man this guy is getting weirder and weirder by the second,_' Ryoga thought.

Meanwhile Ranma kept walking as fast as possible; it almost looked like he was trying to run. '_Why does this always happen to me? Why?'_ Ranma thought. '_Why does everyone side with Akane? Why can't someone for once respect my thoughts?' _Ranma now started to run, then stopped suddenly. He was breathing heavily; anger, sadness, sorrow, were going through him. "_Pops why are you never around when I need you_?" Ranma whispered to himself.

"I am right here son!" Genma said, jumping from a bush right behind Ranma. The sudden appearance caused Ranma to immediately jump.

"Pops? What are you doing here, old man?" Ranma said, excited, but then realized the possibility of him spying. '_That old man better not be spying on me. He knows how much I hate that,' _Ranma thought immediately.

"Spying on you of course," Genma gave a quick smirk.

"I told you several times that I hate it when you do that," Ranma said out loud and punched him lightly on the back of his head.

"Son…" Genma said pausing to make sure his son was listening. "I know the path to become a martial arts master is not an easy one. You are growing up and as you grow one must first set its priorities before settling for a goal. I know you are even more confused since you got the curse back in China, but just one word of advice: train. I want you to remember and go back to practice the beginning of your training. Only then you will completely free your mind and find the answer," Genma said. With those few words he decided it was enough spying for a day and left to go back to his home with his beloved wife, only if he knew where he was.

"Wait, dad, I still have several questions," Ranma said and tried to stop him from leaving.

"Son, do as I say and then you will have the answer," Genma said. Ranma just watched his father walk calmly through the woods.

Hours passed and the sun was setting already; the once-bright blue sky was now turning to the beautiful combination of yellow and orange. Ranma walked towards the sunset unaware of where he was going. He needed some time alone; he did not want to talk or to listen, and he just wanted his confusion to go away. That was when he realized it was getting too dark to keep walking and he decided to sit on the ground.

He tried to remember the very beginning of his training, but most of his childhood memories were repressed. It was then when he thought_. 'Maybe, pops meant meditation; I haven't done that for some time now. And practically that was the only thing I was good at when I was a little kid. _He straightened his posture and closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths, trying to have a constant flow of air flowing through his body. He knew he should focus on one thing in order to keep his meditation state stable, so he focused on his posture and respiration. After several minutes he let his mind run free, but it was then when his unconscious revealed some of his memories. Memories were coming through his mind as fast as the water flowed on a river. However, couples of his memories were viewed in depth. A small memory of cats attacking him was one of them; he felt frightened, chills were coming all the way down his spine, although his phobia for cats was incredibly high, he tried continuing his meditation. Going into a deeper state of meditation, another memory came in mind; his mother holding him as a baby, smiling at him. Ranma felt happy. A small tear fell from his right eye. He could not help the compulsion and broke his meditation for a second. '_I never thought I would actually find a memory of my mother while meditating,' _Ranma thought. Although he did not want to see more emotional memories, he knew very well he had to see the end of the road. He once again regained his posture and started to take deep breaths. It was not long until another of his memory was coming. The Tendo's been all gathered together for dinner, and were smiling at Ranma. He felt the warm sensation of a family. However, an unexpected memory came to his mind. Ryoga was smiling back at him, with his usual cocky smile right before a match, but then the image changed. Ryoga's smile changed; this time he was nervously scratching the back of his head, sort of the same way he did when he was talking to Akane. Ranma saw himself in his female form sitting inside Ryoga's tent, feeding him. He felt a sudden chill in his spine, but he did not recall such event, but he felt something warm growing inside of him. Deeply down, he felt comfortable and happy, a feeling he rarely got to enjoy. He knew there was something more to that feeling, but it was too difficult to confess, but he could not help to admit it felt if he was in…

"Ahh that's cold!" Ranma yelled from the sudden bucket of cold water thrown at him. "Ryoga?" Ranma said, surprised to see Ryoga standing right next to him. Although because of the cold water Ranma had turned back to his female form, the sheer shock of seeing his best friend made him forget his transformation.

"It's already; late maybe we should get back to the camp," Ryoga stated.

"How did you find me?" Ranma asked, curious to know how on earth the person with the worst sense of direction could manage that.

"Don't know, just had a feeling you were going to be around here," Ryoga smiled back.

There were no words needed and she simply got up and started to walk right next to Ryoga.

On the way back Ranma realized Ryoga had splashed her with water and was now back to her female form. "Say why did you throw water at me back there?" Ranma asked. She was still uncomfortable to talk to Ryoga, because of his earlier memory; he did not know how to feel about it, or even if it was alright to talk about it.

"Thought it would be funny." Ryoga turned his head and looked down on to her and smiled at Ranma. However, it was not the usual smile Ranma saw every day, it was more confident and understanding, as if all a sudden Ryoga had figured out what was going on Ranma's mind.

"Jerk!" Ranma stared back at Ryoga and gave him a light punch on his arm.

"When we get back to the camp, get some sleep. Tomorrow starts your real training, you are becoming weak," Ryoga said. This time he was more serious, with a deeper voice.

"Last time I checked, you were unconscious for hours," Ranma said, going back to his usual cocky behavior.

"I was just taking a nap. That's all," Ryoga said. "Do you really believe sixty punches would be enough to take me down? I remember you were able to throw two hundred punches and still have enough energy to keep sparring," Ryoga said.

"Okay, well why were you passed out then?" Ranma said, smiling.

"Well when you…I ah…saw _your breast _it caught me by surprise and then when you slapped me it was just enough knock me out," Ryoga said nervously and started to blush.

"Oh so you do like my body," Ranma said slyly, jumping in front of Ryoga and stopping him from keep walking. "Can't blame you Ryoga dear, you got to admit I am really pretty in my girl form." Ranma laughed, but then stared at Ryoga with a sensual look; which made Ryoga even more nervous.

"Ranma stop that! You are a guy, remember? Besides do you think a guy like me would find a freak like you attractive?" Ryoga said as he pushed Ranma away.

Ranma, on the other hand, felt as if her world was coming apart. She fell silent and stared at the ground. She had been insulted several times by Ryoga, but this time it was different. She felt rejected, unloved as if as single comment had taken the right of happiness away from her. Ranma saw Ryoga as her closest friend, the only individual who completely understood her, and yet here he was calling her a freak.

Ryoga kept walking normally, but Ranma stood still for couple of seconds. "_I guess you are right_." Ranma whispered to herself. The moon then came out and its light illuminated Ranma. It was as if the moon understood her feelings and the light tried to conform Ranma. Ryoga then noticed her friend was not following and turned around to look for her, when he saw that girl again. The same girl on the waterfall, this time however, Ryoga could see her up-close. '_It's that girl,' _Ryoga thought. The moonlight reflected off her body and a strong wind rushed by, which knocked some leaves out the trees. They were dancing around that girl. Ryoga could not help but walk towards her, but then the girl noticed him and raised her head to look towards him. The girl revealed the most beautiful and innocent blue eyes a man could see. However, she did not speak, nor did she move. She only watched how Ryoga was walking towards her. As Ryoga walked towards her, he could not help but to admire her natural beauty. She had the most angelical face, with an excellent; figure, the girl did not wear makeup or revealing clothes. In fact she was dressed in Chinese style clothes, but her clothes were wet, dirty and too big for her. It was then when it hit Ryoga like a million bricks. "Ranma?" Ryoga questioned the lovely girl, still dumbstruck by her beauty.

"Who else do you expect to see?" Ranma said confused, while looking directly at Ryoga. However, she could not help to find it funny the look in his face and gave a quick smile.

"I don't know," Ryoga said and fell silent for couple seconds. "It's getting chilly and you are wet…um maybe we should hurry back." Ryoga said while he started to play around with his fingers. He could not hide the nervous feeling he was having.

'_What's gotten to him, first he is all violent and then turns all nice, out of nowhere. Man Ryoga sure is weirder than I thought;' _Ranma thought for an instant, but then she knew Ryoga was right. She was wet and cold and could not wait to change clothes again. "Yeah, you're right, let's go," Ranma said and walked with him towards the camp.

It only took a quick twenty minute walk before arriving at the camp. While Ranma was wandering in the woods, Ryoga started the campfire once again. He thought it would serve as a beacon in case he got lost looking for Ranma. "You started the fire again didn't you?" Ranma asked. She could not help to feel happy about it; the cold and windy night was getting to her and her careless self had forgotten to bring enough blankets to sleep comfortably.

"Yeah, I thought it also would help to find our way back here," Ryoga said.

"How did we get here so fast anyways? I mean I remember walking for hours," Ranma said, as she started to remove her shirt to change it.

"Don't you have female modesty Ranma?" Ryoga said, as he quickly turned around blushing from her unexpected action.

"I'm a guy remember, why should I have female modesty?" Ranma asked back. She completely removed her shirt and walked towards her backpack. "Besides what is there anything to hide, with your constant attempts to 'kill me,' you're already seen my body completely. Talk about a relaxing bath when someone is trying to kill you," Ranma said. She was putting her PJ's on, for some it was consider childish, but she had grown used to them.

"Are you dressed?" Ryoga asked.

"Sure," Ranma replied to his question.

"Well you know…" Ryoga paused for a second, until he was sure of what he was seeing. "Are those girl PJ's?" Ryoga asked in surprise.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ranma replied.

"No nothing, just I never thought you actually brought your PJ's for a training trip," Ryoga stared at her. Ranma was wearing a green set of pants and a long sleeve shirt. However, the design was different than most of the PJ's Ryoga had seen. It had star figures with swirls inside of the stars. Ryoga was just curious about the design, he remember it seen somewhere else, but he did not pay attention. "Aren't you going to change back to a guy anyways? Those PJ's seemed to be really big for you," Ryoga asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I like sleeping as a girl. My body is way more relaxed, and as for PJ's, they feel really comfortable when they are loose on me," Ranma smiled back at his best friend. "Oh yeah! Before I forget, you better not try anything while I'm sleeping okay? Because, this time I will show you for real, what I am capable of," Ranma said while looking seriously at Ryoga.

"You're the one who should not do anything to me. Last time you were at my tent constantly harassing me," Ryoga replied.

"I've been meaning to asked that, when you and I gone training together before? You already mentioned I been in your tent twice today," Ranma asked curiously.

"You really don't remember?" Ryoga asked nervously.

"Remember what?" Ranma walked towards him and grabbed Ryoga's collar. "Is there something I should know, Ryoga buddy?"

"Well nothing big at all, it's nothing," Ryoga said. He was almost going into a panic attack. _'How could he not remember anything? I mean sure he has a bad memory, but I never realized it was this bad. Plus something as serious as that; he could not possibly forget._' Ryoga thought to himself. He fell silent for couple of seconds, until he got the courage to ask him a question. "Ranma, do you remember the fishing rod?" Ryoga asked. He held his breath for a second, getting ready for a punch straight to his face. Ranma let go of him, and looked at Ryoga with even more anger on her eyes. '_Oh crap here it comes_!" Ryoga thought nervously. Ryoga closed his eyes tightly and waited.

"A fishing rod? Why would you want to go fishing right now?" Ranma asked, confused.

"No stupid! I mean the fishing rod of love!" Ryoga yelled at Ranma.

"No, I don't remember," Ranma said, looking back at Ryoga. She was surprised by the level of reaction from Ryoga. She never though a simple fishing rod could be such a big deal to Ryoga.

"You can't be serious, Ranma! After all I went through with you; you mean to tell me you don't remember a single thing…" Ryoga said, and then paused. '_If Ranma doesn't remember than that means I don't have to feel guilty about it anymore. Finally, something good is happening to me_.' Ryoga thought happily. "You know, Ranma, let's just forget about it. Aaaaahhh! Man isn't it late already? Why don't we go to sleep? Good night, buddy." Ranma gave a quick yawn, stretched his arms as high as he could and started to walk towards his tent.

Although the conversation was over, Ranma felt uncomfortable with Ryoga's reaction. '_He is not getting away that easy,_' Ranma thought angrily. She quickly rushed towards Ryoga and gave a quick jab to his right kidney. By reaction he replied with a rotating back fist with his right arm, which Ranma reacted to by ducking under and let the arm go by, but she was not done, not by a long shot. Ryoga was now looking right in Ranma's eyes. '_Gotta stop her before this gets out of control_.' Ryoga thought immediately. He then went for a straight punch with his left arm. Ranma saw an opening. She saw the fist coming towards her at great velocity, but thanks to her reaction time she slid towards her left, but at the same time was able to intercept by grabbing onto Ryoga's wrist and guided towards the ground, but instead she decided to make it hit the ground. She guided the fist to go under Ryoga's crotch. At the same time Ranma make her way around Ryoga until she was right behind him holding his left arm under his crotch. '_What the…_' Ryoga managed to think before Ranma decided to give a strong pull. Ryoga flipped right where he was standing and landed hard on his back. However, to finish things up, Ranma, still holding his wrist, went for an arm lock; placing both of her legs on top of Ryoga's chest so he could not escape. Even in her female form, it took little effort to dislocate Ryoga's left arm.

"Now, are you going to talk?" Ranma asked Ryoga, still pulling on his left arm.

"WHAT DO YO MEAN?" Ryoga yelled.

"TALK!" Ranma demanded.

"OKAY. OKAY, JUST LET GO ALREADY!" Ryoga yelled once again. Ranma let go of his left arm. Ryoga stood up, rubbing his left shoulder. Both martial artists were silent, but without words both of them knew they should sit in a warmer place. So they both walked towards the campfire and sat down.

"Okay tell me more about this fishing rod," Ranma stated.

"Well do you remember that day when you were out of school, and then I attacked you with a fishing rod?" Ryoga said, looking at the fire. "Do you remember feeling weird afterwards?" Ryoga asked. Slightly he raised his head trying to look at Ranma.

"Fishing rod, fishing rod? Oh now I remember, you hooked me with that weird looking rod but, I don't remember feeling any different. All I remember is…" Ranma paused for a second. '_Wait a minute all I remember is right after he hooked me, we started fighting and then, he sent me flying. Although now that I remember when I gained conscious I was in my girl from and Ryoga said he, he, he…_' Ranma thought for a second and paused to confront Ryoga. "You told me you loved me, you dirty pig. That's why I beat you up ten times in a row that time." "Wow, wow, wow you were the one who said it first and secondly that was an accident. I thought I was about to tell Akane my feelings," Ryoga said out.

"Oh right I'm the one who said that loves you. Like that will ever happened. Ryoga I don't know if you notice this, but I'm a guy and guys don't like guys," Ranma responded.

"Oh please Ranma, you are the one who shouldn't be talking about what guys do. After all if you haven't noticed you are a girl right now and Ryoga Hibiki never lies," Ryoga said as he stood up firmly with his chest out, trying to look intimidating.

"Well this guy!" Ranma got up as well and point himself with his thumb, "has proven you to be a better man every single duel we had. Still just one thing, what does this have to do with the fishing rod?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga opened his eyes wide. '_Can't believe this moron has forgotten everything,_' he thought and decided to sit down once again on the ground. "Sit down Ranma…" Ryoga waited for a couple seconds until he saw Ranma sit. "The fishing rod is sort of a love potion, but instead of drinking it or inhaling it; the rod is used to plant a seed of love in the heart of the person. And well initially I was planning on using it on Akane, but then you got on the way, and I hooked you by accident. PLEASE FORGIVE ME IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Ryoga said, go on his knees and started to bow for forgiveness.

"I see…" Ranma paused. "So that is why I had that memory of me feeding you, and those dream I had about me embracing you. All of those memories and dreams really happened, didn't they?" Ranma looked at the ground. "I am going to sleep." Ranma said at last and started to walk toward his tent.

"Wait Ranma!" Ryoga got up and chased after him. Ryoga stretched his right hand out in order to grab him by his shoulder, but Ranma responded aggressively to his action. Ranma quickly turned around, pushing Ryoga's right hand out of the way, but at the same time grabbing his wrist. With his left hand, he punched Ryoga under his armpit; hitting the axillary nerve, causing him to be paralyzed, but Ranma's anger overwhelms him. Still holding onto his wrist she used as leverage to raise her left leg and kick Ryoga on the back of the head ultimately leaving him paralyzed and knocked out. Ranma did not say anything, and let go of Ryoga's hand, letting him hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

The following is a non profit story, Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko, please support the official release.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Did I Do Something Wrong?

The once bright moon was now hidden by the clouds. However, the fire created enough light to move around. Ranma stood right next to Ryoga's body, looking at him with anger and hatred. Although she knew he was a jerk and idiot, it was late and cold. Deep down she knew she could not left Ryoga there, so she did the only humane thing and brought him a blanket. Making sure he was cover from top to bottom Ranma moved around Ryoga. "Sometimes, I don't even know why I care so much about you, when the only thing you want to do is hurt me." Ranma whispered to herself. After completely covering Ryoga she decided to go to sleep.

Although, Ryoga had been knocked out, the martial artist was able to sleep peacefully and even have a dream.

Ryoga walked in a dark alley, no man or anything in sight just dark around him. The martial artist walked aimlessly. He did not know whether he was moving forward or backwards or even standing still, he only felt his feet hitting the ground. That is until Ryoga saw Ranma running from far away. Ryoga run towards her, this time he felt like he was moving closer and closer to her. Finally, Ryoga caught up to her and try to stop her from keep running. Ryoga was not sure if it was Ranma because he could not see her face. "Ranma?" Ryoga asked grabbing her shoulder. Ryoga wait until he got a response, but then when Ranma was about to make eye contact.

"BOOO!" Ranma said and then turned into smoke.

Ryoga jump from the surprised, but then he heard a voice. "My, my Ryoga, it seems I am not what you were expecting." A voice said.

Ryoga looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Who is there?" Ryoga said scared.

"There is no reason to be scared Ryoga…" The voice paused for a second; mean while Ryoga keep moving this time with his fist up in a stance. "After all, I am you." The voice continues.

The source of the voice came in front of Ryoga. It was the smoke Ryoga saw earlier, but something was different from the first time he saw it. The smoke than started to take shape in front of Ryoga; when it was done it look exactly like Ryoga only with a much darker look. "A demon!" Ryoga yelled.

"I am no demon; I am your ego…" His dark self-paused, and let it sink in. "I am the real you; the one that does not hide his feelings or emotions. I am your true self Ryoga." His dark self said, and got close to him and tried to grab him by the shoulder.

Ryoga did not want to know anything about his dark self, and let alone let him touch him. Ryoga saw the dark self-trying to grab him by the shoulder, but Ryoga hit the hand making it move to the side. "I am not going to let you touch me, demon." Ryoga said.

"It seems I have failed to make my point Ryoga, but if you want to fight then let's do it." His dark self said.

Ryoga was the first one to make a move and went for a straight jab to the dark self. The dark self-jump backwards several times and reach for his bandana. 'The bandana, he know how to use them as well.' Ryoga thought. His dark self-untied his bandana, and started spin it, before throwing it at Ryoga. Ryoga jump sideways to avoid getting hit, but His dark self-kept throwing more and more bandanas. 'Man, Ranma was right. Where do I keep so many bandanas?' Ryoga thought, and could not help to smile from the irony. However, Ryoga kept jumping from side to side.

"Stop thinking about Ranma, she is not going to save you." His dark self-yelled at Ryoga.

'Did he just read my mind?' Ryoga thought.

"Yes, I did Ryoga. What part of me being you don't you get?" His dark self said, while it kept throwing more and more bandanas at Ryoga.

Ryoga jump couple steps backwards and reach for his belt. His belt looked ordinary, but in reality it had a hidden blade inside of it. Ryoga straighten the belt, to its original rigid form, and charge his dark self-head on. His blade cut through all the bandanas, and Ryoga was couple steps from his dark self, that is until something unexpected happened.

"Breaking Point Technique!" Yelled his dark self, and with one finger touch the ground and made the ground explode, sending Ryoga flying.

"The breaking point technique is my special move. How is it possible that you know my own personal technique?" Ryoga said when he got up.

"I told you already, it because I am you." His dark self said, this time with a much settle voice.

"What is it that you want?" Ryoga said.

"I want to show you, your true real self." His dark self-smiled, and grab his hand. Ryoga saw a flash of light, which blind him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw himself inside a zoo.

"You brought me to a zoo?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes." His dark self responded.

"And how is this going to help me find my true self once again?

"Will you just hold on a second? I'm getting there. Okay, now where is the fight at.?" His dark self said. When suddenly a water geyser appears couple feet away from them; the geyser was at least 30 feet tall. "Look like we found it, come with me." His dark self said, grabbing Ryoga by the wrist.

"Wait a minute this place looks familiar, this is the zoo where me and Ranma had a battle, and _also the first time I discover about his curse_." Ryoga whispered to himself.

When both of them arrive to the spot, Ryoga was surprise to see himself fighting. He could see how inexperience and unskillful was compared to Ranma. His stance, technique were horrible, all he had at that time was brutal strength. He could see how Ranma had the upper hand back then. However, there was much more than his simple mistakes that were bothering Ryoga. "Say, how come no one noticing us?" Ryoga asked. He even attempts to wave his hand in front of people, but they don't seem to care.

"We are visiting a memory, you are not awake. I told you I am a simple representation of your ego nothing else. Try not to think too much about, otherwise you will be awakened and this place will collapse." His dark said, not making eye contact.

"And, what is so important that I must remain asleep?" Ryoga ask.

"For one when you wake up you will remember everything, and second sometimes being aware of your own feelings is good way to increase your own fighting skills." His dark self-replied. "Never mind that, do you remember this?" His dark self-asked, and pointed towards Ranma in her female form. The cold water from the geyser had fallen upon Ranma changing him into her female form.

"Yes, that Ranma right after he got wet from breaking the water line." Ryoga said. Although there was more than what he said; he felt his heart rate grow higher and could not help, but to admire the petit redhead, her female form showed a ferocious look in Ranma face; the look that intimidated, but yet made Ryoga comfortable; a look that showed a will to fight, and at the same time a caring a loving person.

"Yeah, she is pretty isn't she?" His dark self-laughed.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Ryoga yelled at his dark self.

"You did not say it, but you were thinking it. Come on Ryoga, there is nothing you can hide from me. You know, you liked Ranma's female form, but you never go the courage to amid it because…"

"…She is a guy and the reason why I turn into a pig." Ryoga finished his dark self statement.

"And every time you see her, you only think of her as your arch enemy and the cause of your curse." His dark self said, and with one single snap of his fingers everything disappear, and were now in a room completely white.

"But, how could I not? Every bad thing that has happened to me is because of him. I tried to find love and she is always getting in my way. I tried to become a better martial artist and she always beats me. I tried to find my way and she always makes fun of me for my sense of direction." Ryoga said.

"Ryoga, I told you already I am your true self, and I know every thought you have, but here is something you barely think about. Have you ever wondered how strong you gotten thanks to her? Have you ever wondered maybe she is worry you don't find a nice girl? Have you wondered what is the cause you of your sense of direction? And here is one last question, Have you wondered why we keep referring to her as a she, when we know she is a guy?" His dark self-replied.

"What are you trying to say? Ryoga asked

"It is not what I try to say, but what you want to interpret from my message." His dark self replied, and with another bright light Ryoga was blinded.

Ryoga open his eyes and found himself on the ground. He quickly tried to get up, but his body was hurting. That is when he remembered how he ended up in the ground. "Man, talk about being selfish, that jerk left in the ground." Ryoga said, but when he tried to get up; he felt something around his back. Ryoga discover a blanket around him, "Well, what do you know? He is not as a big of a jerk as I thought." Ryoga said.

The sun was out and the morning looked in for a bright start. The blue sky was filled with some clouds, however it did not looked like it was going to rain anytime soon. The wind made the somewhat humid weather more comfortable. It seems nothing could ruin his day, and Ryoga was willing to enjoy every bit of it. Slowly Ryoga stretch himself by doing his daily exercise. Although the quiet morning made it really soothing, Ryoga noticed something. "Where's Ranma?" Ryoga asked, not worrying too much about it. However, there was something wrong. Ranma's tent along with his back pack was missing and being left alone in the middle of nowhere made him somewhat nervous. Ryoga realize being alone in the middle of nowhere was clearly a bad idea in a place he never visited, so he set out to look for Ranma. The only thing Ryoga did not expect to see was a trail of rocks as soon as he started walking. 'I guess Ranma left a trail so he won't get lost.' Ryoga thought, without question Ryoga decided to follow that trail.

Within five minutes of walking, Ryoga saw Ranma a couple of feet away. Instantly, Ryoga hid behind a tree; Ryoga knew Ranma was practicing martial arts, but Ryoga was not able to recognize the particular style. Ranma change his stance very slowly, it seems if it was doing it without effort. Slowly Ranma moved her arms, and legs. Each move she made was accurate and fluid. Out of no-where, Ranma started moving fast, throwing kicks and punches in the air. It seemed as if he was fighting with an invisible person. Ryoga manage to recognize his hand movement. It was the famous tiger's claw technique. Ranma seemed to master the technique and have taken it to a whole new level, his movements were fluid, and it looked as if he had turn into a tiger himself. And lastly Ranma roll and stop with a strange stance. Both legs were bent, in a horse stance. However to Ryoga's impression Ranma was moving his arms back and forth. Bringing both of his palms into his chest and lowering them to her waist, and lastly his arms outwards, sort of the same way of a wave moves in an ocean. Ryoga tried to look closer and saw Ranma's palm making a different form. Her thumb along with her last two fingers were bent to the second joint, but the index finger along with the middle finger were only slightly bent, Ryoga never saw a form like that before.

The stance itself looked strange to Ryoga, he had never seen anything like it, but Ryoga could feel the heavy chi Ranma was emitting. The air around Ranma look bright orange; Ryoga knew Ranma was working on a whole new technique. Suddenly Ranma turn and threw a rock in the direction of Ryoga. The rock itself penetrated the six inch thick tree and continues flying for couple more seconds before completely falling to the ground.

"What do you want Ryoga?" Ranma ask loudly.

"With that strength? To be in your good side. When did you become so strong?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma did not respond and walk towards the camp. It was clear she was still mad at Ryoga.

"Where are you going?" Ryoga asked.

"To take a shower, and this time Ryoga try not to spy on me," Ranma said, not making eye contact.

Ryoga fell silent for a couple seconds. He felt an awkward silent crawling around him. He knew a wrong word and it could make Ranma go berserker on him. Still part of him felt he should say something, 'maybe I should say sorry, but I don't know what I did wrong. In fact she should be the one to say sorry; after all she was the one to knock me out.' Ryoga thought, but lastly he said that first thing it came up in mind. "If you are going to the river, you are going in the wrong direction. The river should be in the east, you are walking towards the south." Ryoga mentioned.

Ryoga was hopeful of a response, but Ranma was still quiet. She started to walk back towards the camp. It was obvious Ranma was in no mood to talk; her battle aurora was still strong enough to be visible. Ryoga was getting nervous by the second; he knew well, at any moment a fight could break out.

"Ranma, so I was wondering what are we going to eat." Ryoga said.

Still silent Ranma kept walking. Ryoga started to chase her. "Hey Ranma I am talking to you!" When Ryoga finally caught up, his previous experience grabbing Ranma's shoulder serve him well. This time he reached for her left arm to stop her. "Ranma, what's wrong?" Ryoga said.

Ranma turned fast and was about to slap Ryoga. This time Ryoga saw the hand coming and was able to intercept it. Ryoga grab her hand by her wrist. Ranma started to struggle wildly, she started to struggle as much as she could, but Ranma knew in her female form she was fast, but weak. However, Ryoga had trouble get a holding her, so he slam her in the nearest tree.

"Now, tell me what is wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" Ryoga yelled at Ranma.

Ryoga looked at her with anger in his eyes, but deep down he really wanted to know the problem.

"You want to know what's wrong. You are! You Ryoga!" Ranma slap her [hand] downwards to free herself. Due to the sheer shock Ryoga let go. "How do you think I feel after the way you talk to me last night eh? How do you think I feel after the only person whom I thought I could trust calls me a freak a nature and neglects me the right of happiness? Answer me Ryoga." Ranma said, as she pushed Ryoga back.

"I never realize that would hurt you. I'm sorry." Ryoga said.

"Do you realize anything? Do you think a simple sorry will change things? Eh? Answer me Ryoga!" Ranma yelled at Ryoga. "You know what? Don't answer that question. Why don't you do what you're good at, getting lost!" Ranma said and walk away towards the river.

Ryoga did not know what to do at all; he just stood quiet for couple minutes. Still shock from what Ranma had said. 'Damn, why do I have to make such stupid mistakes?' Ryoga question himself. 'May she is right; maybe I need to get lost for a second.'

The morning could not get any better, the clear sky and the bright sun illuminated everything. The forest in which Ranma and Ryoga were staying was nonetheless a true beauty of nature. However, to Ryoga it looked as if a lone rainy cloud was over him. No matter how warm the weather was, he felt as if it was in a cold and dark pit hole. He kept walking aimlessly until a familiar voice call upon him.

"I see you have return." An old man's voice said.

Ryoga quickly turn to face to old man; to his own surprise he knew the old man. The same old man that forever changed his life; he still wore those glasses and he has not shaved his [beard]. To his own surprise the old man wore that similar kimono when he first stopped by. "Ah….ahh…You…are that old man!" Ryoga could not complete his sentence.

"Gland you remember me. How are you? Were you able to catch your true love?" Said the old man. The shop keeper of the store was none other than the one who sold Ryoga the Fishing Rod of Romance; The same fishing rod that cause Ryoga so much trouble.

"How am I? You utterly ruin my entire life! Not to mention the pain you have brought me!" Ryoga scream at the shop keeper.

"Pain, ruin your life? Oh no, I assure you the only thing my fishing rod has brought is love. Besides by your reaction, I guess you have used it. Tell me boy was she in love with you?" The shopkeeper said.

"Yeah, but…" Ryoga said, but the shop keeper interrupted.

"Was she faithful?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing boy, listen my fishing rod increases the feelings for the person about ten times. Whoever the girl was, she had some feelings for you. The rod was meant to amplify the emotion that's all, and for what you are telling me, she seems to care about you even before the rod." The shop keeper said.

"You don't understand, she has some issues; plus while she was in effect with the rod she acted a little over attach." Ryoga said worry.

"As I said the girl's emotions are increase tenfold, the only reason she might have been overly attach was if you made her jealous. Plus remember when a girl feels rejection she goes crazy." The shopkeeper said.

That is when Ryoga hit him. While Ranma was in the effect of the rod, not only did he reject her, but he also pushed her away many times. Ryoga realize Ranma was not only jealous of Akane, but she was also hurt by the only person she cared about. "Wait here old man; I need to go fix something." Ryoga said and started to run back to the camp.

"Wait, I am not finished yet boy. She was here this morning, and I feel bad to tell you this but, she does not want to talk to you at all. Let me help, let me help both of you." The shopkeeper said.

"How can you possible help us?" Ryoga asked.

"Simple by training you; I might looked like an ordinary man, but I can tell both of you are martial artist. It hurts to tell you this, but none of you have any idea what martial arts is really about." The shopkeeper said.

"Ha! Like I would really let an old man teach me martial arts." Ryoga turn around and started to laugh and point at him. However, the old man did nothing and let Ryoga get really close to him, but then the old man grabbed Ryoga's finger and with his other hand putting pressure in the celestial spring nerve. With just enough force Ryoga was already screaming in pain, but the old man decided with his right foot to kick the back of Ryoga's knee. Then with his left foot hit his chest, which brought him to the floor. The old man still holding onto Ryoga's hand sat on his chest and twists his risks this time putting pressure in Yin cleft pressure point.

"What just happened?" Ryoga asked, grinding his teeth in pain.

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you go talk to that girl and maybe I can teach both of you, sounds good?" The old man said giving a small smile.

* * *

><p>A.N. : Sorry I have not work on the story for so long, summer school and my job have kept me busy for the past two months, still hope you guys like.<p> 


End file.
